MoRueran
MoRueran is a strange fellow, as he is a creature from another time, a long lost period before the One Magic first appeared. As such, he is possibly the only non-magical being that could stand toe-to-toe with a mage in a battle of skill and power. Background In a near-prehistoric time, a period lost to even the oldest recorded memories, there lived an ancient group of humanoid creatures that lived alongside the humans who are now the dominating populace of today. The two species were once one and the same before a great schism took place, the discovery of The One Magic. Some individuals began displaying the ability to manipulate the elements, some were able to transform and take the appearance of animals, and even fewer still were able to manipulate time and space. Despite the introduction of this wondrous quirk, it was only ever manifested by a small group of people relative to the majority. Then... there was another great occurrence, one that would forever change the lives of many who happened to have stumbled upon an inexplicable event. In a flash of brilliant violet light, a creature of pure energy suddenly appeared and caused a massive explosion before it vanished; however, besides the slight bending of a few trees, nothing and no one was harmed in the blast. Half of the people present suddenly began radiating a purple aura, to which they were then able to morph parts of their bodies into different shapes, taking on the properties of whatever object was on their minds. Some of these newly made mutants found their powers so potent, that they lost their sense of identity upon morphing into any particular object or animal. Eventually, these two different branches of humanity would encounter one another, causing a war for dominance to ensue. The early mages saw the mutants as barbaric abominations that must be wiped off the face of the earth; the altered humans saw these other peoples, who were using their highfalutin ways of one-upping Nature, as blasphemers towards their deity named Tunguska. Despite the diverse physiological abilities of these mutant humans, the mages far outnumbered them and eventually were defeated. The vast majority of them had been exterminated, with the few who managed to survive either going into hiding or deciding to relinquish the entirety of themselves by transforming themselves into crystalline structures. These giant crystals would later be discovered and were sold as special lacrima. One survivor, through the sacrifices of his parents, was encased and sustained by the crystal remains of what was once his loved ones, only to be let loose thousands of years later. The only one of his kind to walk upon this earth, and the sole wielder of abilities the likes of which have not been seen since time immemorial. Personality MoRueran is a fellow who explores almost everything he sees with both great fascination and awe, though he sometimes give in to his sadness at not finding any familiarity with the lands that were once his home. He suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder, as he will sometimes relive the events that ended the lives of his family and much of his people. He seems to obsessive-compulsive habits where he performs rituals at certain times of the day, and seems to be consistent in each if observed on a daily basis. He is a very excitable fellow and can sometimes exaggerate his surprised reactions for comedic effect. His relentlessness for a given pursuit is such that he sometimes develop a sort of tunnel-vision, as he won't stop until he's accomplished a task that is given to him. Though liking the company of others, Mo is socially awkward and often does things that, while relatively harmless and innocent, are still considered strange the standards of modern folk. In terms of combat, he is possibly the first ones to jump into the fray, as he will often fight whoever and whatever is willing to give him a challenge due to his strong desire to prove the validity of his existence. By constantly seeking challenges and reaffirming the strength of his own prowess that, through him, his people's might would be fully displayed for all of creation to see and be amazed by. Appearance Mo is a youthful humanoid standing at a full height of 5'7", his physical frame is usually average and unimposing and is usually seen wearing purple trench coats that reach all the way down to just above his ankles. Mo wears a white scarf with a white chef hat that denotes his profession as a cook, with the hat being accompanied by two fully functioning purple monkey ears that are an actual part of Mo's physiology. Abilities Enhanced Durability Due to Mo being a direct descendant of a human sub-race prone to extreme physical mutations, he is able to alter his constitution to become more robust and enduring in the face of environments that normal humans wouldn't be able to stay in for long periods of time. In terms of non-magical defenses, the ones that Mo is able to erect through converting parts of his body into near-diamond hard carapace has absolutely no rival. Morphing Physiology All Homo Sapiens Maximi have the ability to manipulate and change their physical forms, these alterations can become and are permanent upon either the user's choice or if the user is unable to remember how that specific body part originally appeared prior to its change. Like Take Over magic, Morphing comes in both full and partial manifestations, though Morphing cannot be nullified by magic. This purely biological ability allows the user to take on a wide variety of properties which enables them to serve multiple roles. Mo's preferred attack method is to morph his hands into tendrils for his versatile style of high-speed close to mid-range combat. He is also able to change parts of his body into armor or barriers that are as hard, or even harder than, diamonds. The only drawbacks of this ability are its high caloric costs-- requiring the user to consume a far greater amount of sustenance-- and the risk that a full-body morph invites: the loss of one's identity. Category:Kumogakure Resident